As mine production is developed towards the trend of centralized and large-scale production, lifting efficiency of mining elevators that serve as the transport means for transporting persons and materials among horizontal planes in mine shafts (blind shafts) is improved significantly, but the requirements on safety and reliability are much higher. At present, most elevators employ a rigid guide rail that is in small clearance to the elevator car and there is no lapping platform on the shaft way. However, the guide rail may be easy to lean, distort, slope, or locally bulge in the harsh environment in the mine, resulting in potential risks, for example, the lift car may be stuck on the guide rail. Though existing mine elevator systems use a carrying device and swing deck for lapping between the cage and the shaft way, all these devices are mounted at the head of the shaft way, and a set of devices must be provided at each horizontal plane. This arrangement is not suitable for lapping among intermediate horizontal working planes, and is not suitable for lapping of mining elevators. At present, there is no mining elevator lapping platform that is suitable for flexible guide rail.